Where You Are
by srhrobin
Summary: Everyone thought Julian regressed after T.C. had a stroke. But it was really kidnapped by Alistair and replaced by an imposter. Now it’s up to Eve to save Julian, the man she truly loves. There's a bit of a Days of our lives cross over


Where You Are (Passions with a bit of a Days of Our Lives cross over)

Synopsis

Everyone thought Julian regressed after T.C. had a stroke. But it was really kidnapped by Alistair and replaced by an imposter. Now it's up to Eve to save Julian, the man she truly loves.

Chapter One

One week after Kay's Bridal Shower

Eve lay in bed, in the guest bedroom at the Russell house. It's where she had been staying since she broke up with Julian. She felt absolutely miserable now that her life was falling apart again. T.C. had his stroke, she lost Julian, and now the truth about her involvement in Ivy breaking up Sam and Grace had come out.

Eve hated herself for what she did to Sam and Grace, and wished she had never had done it. She knew she never meant to hurt Sam and Grace, but it didn't make her feel any better about it. Now she had lost her best friend and the Bennett's lives had been destroyed. She decided whatever consequences lay before her in regards to her medical license and her job she would accept.

As for Julian, that hurt her heart the most. She had lost the man she loved more than anything in this world. She never thought she would have to go through this again, twice in a lifetime. Eve tried to put on a happy face during the day, but deep down she was dying inside. What she and Julian had was so good and now it was gone. She felt so hurt and angry at him, for the way he had treated her. The fact that he could go back to his old self and hurt her after he promised never to hurt her again was beyond her. Still no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her heart. She still loved him, dreamed about him, and missed him.

Then there was T.C. Eve blamed herself for hurting him by lying to him all those years and for his recent accident. Now that she was back with him, she had been taking care of him, now that he had his stroke. They had spent some time taking together, but nothing intimate had happened between them. The truth was Eve cared about T.C., but wasn't in love with him. She just couldn't see herself giving herself to him. And Julian, the man she loved and ached for, she no longer knew. Eve soon felt tears running down her cheek as she began to cry.

That same night Julian was sitting in the kitchen at the Crane Mansion. He was at the table going through his latest liquor bottle. Katherine came in and was disturbed when she saw Julian drinking. She had noticed Julian spiral downward for months since his brake up with Eve, but it seemed to be getting worse. She was definitely getting concerned and worried about her son.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked him. Anger was in her voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Julian replied. His speech was slurred.

"Oh my God. You're drunk," she exclaimed.

"That's my business," he grunted.

At that moment, Katherine had enough. She couldn't let Julian hurt himself like this, and decided to take action. "All right that does it," she said as she grabbed the liquor bottle out of his hand and emptied it in the sink.

"Wait a minute!" Julian exclaimed irritated. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing an intervention," Katherine said in a stern no nonsense voice, and started making a pot of coffee. "I'm going to make you a pot of coffee, you're going to sober up, and then you and I, are going to talk."

"What do you mean? Why are you doing this?"

"Because Son, I've watched you spiraling down for a while now, and I'm not going to let you self-destruct." Katherine brought over the pot of coffee, placed it in front of Julian and poured him a cup. "I'm your mother do what I say," she said as she pointed to the cup.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm a child," Julian said annoyed.

"Well I do if you're going to act like one."

"You think that just because you're my mother you can still tell me what to do!"

"Now!!" Katherine's her tone was so firm that if anyone heard their parent use that tone, they would be afraid to defy them.

"Yes Ma'am," Julian said obediently.

After Julian finished his coffee and sobered up, Katherine sat down at the table with him. "Now what's gotten into you?" she asked gently. "You've been acting like a completely different person lately. What is it? Eve?"

"You might say that."

"Well talk to me. What happened?"

"Her wretched ex-husband had a stoke, and she was at his side every waking moment," Julian said bitterly "I hired nurses to take care of him, but no she had to do it herself. I tried to pull her back, arranging a romantic roof top dinner and all she does is talk on her cell phone to T.C.'s nurse. Then I arranged a romantic getaway for the two of us, I even arranged for her patients to be seen by other doctors and she brakes off is engagement."

"Wait a minute. You sent her patients away?" said Katherine shocked.

"Yes, I did."

"Julian, by any chance when you were dealing with all of this with her, were you drinking and talking like you are now?"

"You might say that."

"I see," said Katherine having a picture of what had happened. "So instead of sitting down and talking things out rationally with her, you decided to get drunk and act like your father."

"Why not, nice guys finish last."

"No, they don't," she said disgusted. "And frankly I'm very disappointed in you. Darling, if you have a problem with the person you love, you sit down and talk it out with them. You don't go acting jealous and demanding. And you know better than that."

"Please. Father was right. The only way to win in this world is to be ruthless and trust no one."

Katherine was shocked beyond belief that Julian would say that about Alistair. "How can you even say that after everything Alistair's done."?

"What I should have done was not let my guard down. T.C. wormed his way back into her life."

"No the problem was that you were too forceful. And you know where that got you? Alone without Eve."

"Well the truth is love doesn't exist. It only exists in fairy tales. Besides I realized that when past loves are involved, there is no hope. Somehow they come in and split the couple up."

"That's not true," she said more gently. "Sometimes relationships are tested, and it's not about past loves it's who you love more. And Eve loves you more. Everyone knows that."

"Then why did she choose T.C. over me?"

"Look I understand how you feel about Eve spending all of her time with T.C.. But I don't think she was trying to hurt you. If you want my advice, go to her and try to work things out. It's not too late. And what you're doing by drinking and behaving like this is only hurting yourself. And it's not how I raised you."

"No you didn't raise me at all. You left me, had plastic surgery, and headed south of the border with your housekeeper's husband."

Katherine was hurt that Julian had said that, even though it was partly true. "You're right I did leave you, and it was wrong. And yes I blame myself for a lot of the problems you've had. However, I'm here now and I love you too much to watch you self destruct."

"Save your breath Mother," Julian said coldly. And then he stood up. "I don't need your help. You know it's funny. Everyone I ever cared about somehow leaves me. You left me, Timmy left me, and Eve left me. Well I'm never going to let anyone every hurt me again."

Julian left the room and Katherine sat there feeling devastated and wondering where she went wrong with Julian.

Julian went into the library and sat down at his desk, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he said when he picked it up. All of a sudden the sound of his voice was completely different. "......Yeah, everything's going like clockwork. Everyone completely thinks I'm Julian Crane. I even have his mother fooled. Not to mention the lovely Dr. Russell."

Chapter Two

The next morning, Julian Crane sat in the window seat at the Northern Crane Compound. It's where it had been held hostage for the past four months. His window was his only view of the outside world now. Since Julian had been at the compound, he hadn't been allowed outdoors or out of his room for that matter. The door was always kept locked up the guards.

The room Julian was kept in was large and luxurious. The size of it was slightly larger then his room at home. The walls were painted light blue. Facing the door, there was a large king sized bed, with a fancy headboard. On the right side of the room, there was a window seat, a wardrobe full of clothes, and a book shelve. There was a door leading to a bathroom adjacent to the bed. On the left side of the room, there was a fireplace, next to a table and chairs.

As Julian looked out the window at the ocean, he longed for freedom and to be back with his beloved Eve. Eve. How he missed her and longed for her. He sighed with a heavy heart, as he thought back to how all this started.

Last summer, after Rebecca granted Julian a divorce, Eve and he were so happy that they could finally get married. Then T.C. had his accident and everything changed for them. When T.C. was first brought into the emergency room, after he was driving drunk, Julian felt bad for T.C.. H e didn't want T.C. to die or for Whitney and Simone to lose their father. Then Eve and he found out that the reason T.C. choose to drive drunk, was because he had lost his family. Eve started to blame herself for T.C.'s accident. Julian then became furious with him for that. Julian thought T.C. was completely selfish to care so little about his own life that his daughters would end up without a father. It wasn't bad enough that T.C. treated Eve like dirt, but then he had her blaming herself for his outrageous behavior, when it wasn't her fault. She didn't deserve that.

Then T.C. had his stoke, and Eve began spending all of her time taking care of him. Julian felt jealous of this. Yes, he felt sorry for T.C., but he wasn't comfortable for Eve taking care of him. If it had been any other member of Eve's family he would understand, but T.C. was her ex-husband. Paying for doctors and dropping in once in a while to say hello he could understand her doing. However, Eve spending all of her spare time with her ex-husband, he just couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. Julian soon became afraid that Eve would fall back in love with T.C., and he would lose her.

Then one day in August, Julian dropped by the Russell house and asked Eve to come to Paris with him, like they had always talked about. Eve declined saying she had to take care of T.C.. They ended up having a fight and Julian left the house.

Afterwards, Julian went for a walk in the park to clear his head. He hated arguing with Eve. He adored her; he didn't want to argue with her. Still he wasn't comfortable with this situation. He hardly ever saw her anymore, now that she was taking care of T.C., and he missed her. He loved her so much and he didn't want to lose her.

Then it dawned on Julian, that Eve had a tendency to blame herself for things that weren't her fault, and when she did that she would try to punish herself for it. 'That's what she's doing here,' he thought to himself. 'She feels guilty about T.C.'s accident so she's there out of obligation.' He knew Eve loved him and what they had together was stronger than anything she ever had with T.C..

Julian knew they could work this out. Next time he saw her; he would sit down with her and talk this out. He would apologize for coming down so hard on her, and help her see that she didn't have to take care of T.C. or feel guilty about his accident. All of a sudden, he felt a lot better and knew Eve and he would be all right.

Then what happened next, nothing in the word could have prepared him for. As Julian was leaving the park, someone grabbed him from behind, putting their hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming. Julian gasped and felt his adrenaline shot way up and his heart began to pound inside of his chest. He was able to get a look at the person and it was Spike, Jessica Bennett's pimp/husband and Harmony's sleeze ball. Julian knew Spike was evil and that he had worked for Alistair. What did he want with him? Spike pulled a gun out of his pocket to Julian's head with his other hand. "Not a word," Spike hissed. "Scream or run away, I'll kill you and then I'll kill your precious Eve. Are we clear?" Julian nodded obediently.

Spike took his hand off Julian's mouth and began to handcuff Julian's hands behind his back. 'Okay, stay calm,' Julian thought to himself. 'Just try to negotiate with him.'  
"Look man," Julian said to Spike. "If this is about money, I'll give it to you. I'm loaded."

"It's not your money I want," Spike replied.

"Well whatever you want I'll give it to you. You don't have to do this."

"Shut up, Rich boy." Spike hissed as he grabbed Julian's handcuffed hands. "I've got plans for you. Now any sudden moves and you and Eve die. Spike pulled the gun to Julian's back and dragged Julian to the parking lot.

Julian felt his heart pound even harder, that this time he could even hear it. His adrenaline shot up even higher and his body was trembling. He never felt more terrified in his life. He realized he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this one, and that Spike definitely had plans for him. Julian also knew how evil Spike was and that if he wanted to hurt him he would. Spike had done things even the 'Old Julian' would have found repulsive.

Then Spike opened his car door and pushed Julian inside. Once inside the car, Spike duct taped Julian's mouth. Julian struggled to get away, but it was no use. Spike injected Julian with something and Julian blacked out.

When Julian came to, he was on a private plane in the air. He hands were still handcuffed and his mouth was still duct taped. His terror level rose even higher now. Where was he being taken? What was going to happen to him? He was scared to death he was going to be hurt or worse.

Finally, the plane landed, and two large goons came out and stood on either side of Julian. They forced him to stand up and dragged him off the plane. When they stepped off the plane, Julian saw they were at one of the Crane compounds. Julian had known Alistair had secret Crane Compounds around the globe; however no one knew where they were, not even Julian. The goons brought Julian upstairs, took off the handcuffs and the gag, and threw him in his room and locked the door.

Julian tried to break the door down, and when that didn't work he tried banging on the door and yelling to be let out. He had tried to see if he could get out the window, but it was bulletproof and couldn't even be broken down.

"Hello Julian," said a voice behind him. Julian turned around and saw on the table, a video laptop with Alistair on the screen.

"Father," he said as he stared at the screen in disbelief. He thought Alistair was dead. However, nothing at that moment made any sense to him.

"I'll bet you're wondering what's going on right now," said Alistair.

"You think?" Julian replied sarcastically.

"Well I'll tell you. First of all, I'm alive. You didn't really think I'd try to kill myself in that train explosion, did you? No, I only faked my death."

"Oh my God!" Julian said in fear and disbelief. He knew this was bad.

"Anyways, I had you kidnapped. You see when you and Eve first got back together a couple of years ago, the reason I didn't try to break the two of you up, was because I thought Rebecca would keep the two of you apart. Well I did lie to you about Chad being your son, but even that didn't work. We now that Rebecca's granted you a divorce, there's no way I'm going to let you marry your black whore."

Julian grimaced at Alistair's racist remark.

"So," Alistair continued. "I had you kidnapped. You should have listened to me when I told you to stay away from that whore. Oh and no one will miss you. You see I've hired an imposter to pretend to be you. It's a wonder what a voice disguiser and a latex mask can do. Oh and there is no way out. Try to escape and there will be dire consequences. Oh and there's something else you should know about T.C. Russell." What Alistair told Julian about T.C. shocked him. Julian knew T.C. was an angry man, but never in a million years did he ever imagine T.C. was capable of such evil.

After Alistair's video clip ended, Julian went into his bathroom and threw up. He felt like this was some sort of nightmare where he couldn't wake up from. He couldn't believe his own father could do this to him. Actually, he could believe it. All of Julian's life, Alistair had tortured him; abusing him when he was growing up, raping his mother Katherine, drove him to drink, kept Eve and him apart, kidnapped their son, and now this. How had he not seen this coming? Of course, Alistair would still try to keep them apart. Julian now wished he had taken some sort of action against Alistair when he had the chance. Maybe Eve and he would be safe and together now.

Julian paced his room trying to figure out what to do now, when he saw something come on the screen of the video laptop. It was a video feed of Harmony. It showed the hospital fair on the wharf, and what seemed to be the Julian imposter. Julian couldn't believe the physical resemblance to himself. If he didn't know any better he would say it was him. He figured the imposter must be using a voice disguiser and a latex mask. Then as Julian, watched the imposter talking to Fox and then to Eve, he realized what exactly what was going on. Alistair was having the imposter make everyone think that he was the 'Old Julian', so Eve would brake up with him. It was too awful to be true.

Life at the compound had become routine for Julian. He was fed three meals a day, and maids even came into clean the room, and do laundry. Julian made them taste his meals first to make sure they weren't poisoned. The compound was surrounded by guards so he couldn't get out or escape. At one point he tried to escape by pretending he was sick, to get one of the guards to come in. He punched him, knocking him out unconscious and was able to get downstairs but the guards caught him and threw him back in. Julian realized unless he had a helicopter or a boat there was no out, even if he tried. The only thing he could do was pray for a miracle and he did. He had learned to pray like he had never prayed before.

The hardest part had to be watching what was going on in Harmony. There were his children Little Ethan and Endora. Julian right away found out that Little Ethan wasn't his biological son. He was devastated. Even though he had never been a real father to Little Ethan, he still loved him and was hoping to make up for lost time. He wasn't angry at Theresa, it wasn't her fault, but it was just sad. He realized Alistair was having the imposter try to get custody was just a cruel way of torturing both him and Theresa. As for Endora, he realized Alistair must know that she was his daughter. Alistair was either trying to use the imposter to either take Endora away from Tabitha to raise her to be a true Crane, or just trying to cause as much pain as possible. Either way he feared for his children and wanted to protect them.

He had to watch Spike try to rape Fancy in the mineshaft, and it killed him to see someone hurting his daughter and he wasn't able to protect her. Julian wasn't sure why Fox was following the imposter's advice about Kay, but he knew that if he ever became free he was going to give Fox a good talking to.

He also found out on the monitors that Chris was a fraud and that Alistair paid him to fall in love with Sheridan so she would forget Luis. Julian was furious with Alistair and Chris for that.

The worst part of it all was watching the imposter destroy his relationship with Eve. Julian hated the imposter for helping Alistair try to break them up, and most of all for the horrible way he treated Eve. It made Julian's blood boil. He would have never treated Eve that way. He feared for her safety with the imposter and with T.C.. If T.C., could do what he did, what's to say he could do it Eve.

Julian's life had become hell. He felt stir crazy from being locked up in one room, and helpless that he couldn't protect Eve and his family. He wasn't angry at Eve for what happened or upset with her anymore for taking care of T.C.. She didn't know what was really going on. The problems they were having before Julian was kidnapped, felt so petty to him now. At first, he was afraid Eve might fall back in love with T.C., with the imposter poisoning her mind against him. However, as he had watched Eve on the video monitor, he saw that she was just going through the motions with T.C.. There was no love in her eyes for him. If anything Julian would say that Eve looked like she was dying inside. All he wanted to do was hold her, and comfort her, and let her know that he still loved her. Eve was what got him though the day now. Just the thought of being reunited with her was enough to keep him going.

Chapter Three

Back in Harmony, at the Russell house, Eve was still asleep and having a nightmare. In here dream, Julian was tied up to a steak, bound and gagged. Alistair was there whipping Julian, with vengeance, enjoying every moment he was torturing him. Only it was the kind and generous Julian that was tied up.

Alistair then snapped his fingers, and a grave site with a headstone, that said "Old Julian," appeared in front of them. Alistair then took the chalice that he had tried to steal from the Vatican last summer, pointed it towards the headstone and 'Old Julian' raised from his grave. Then Alistair pointed the chalice towards 'Old Julian' again and made him more evil than before and had him go out into the world. 'New Julian' was trapped helpless to get away.

Eve sat up in bed, waking up in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding and her body was trembling. What had that dream meant? Was Julian alright? Why would Alistair be torturing Julian if he was dead? Eve didn't know what the dream meant, but it sent chills up her spine. She thought about calling Julian to see if he was alright, but decided not to thinking it would be too awkward.

An hour later, Eve was all dressed for work and in the kitchen doing the dishes. It had been a long time since she had done any dishes. Living at the mansion, she never had to do anything for herself. She missed the mansion. Not because of its wealth or glamour, but because she felt at home there with Julian. Of course, Julian now thought she was a gold digger.

As Eve thought this, she realized there was something very strange about Julian calling her a gold digger. In the entire two years that they were together, Eve never took a dime from Julian. If she needed to pay for something, she paid for it out of her own pocket. Not to mention, her salary as a doctor was very generous, and she could live quite comfortably on it. Eve wasn't even materialistic. Yes, she had lived a wealthy lifestyle with him, but she would have been happy living in a shack with Julian, just as long as she was with him, and he knew that. Even when Julian bought her gifts, like when he took her to rodeo drive, it was he who offered. Even though Eve was flattered and touched by his generosity, she would tell him not to spend so much money on her, but still he would insist.

There were other things that were strange about Julian's recent behavior, that didn't sit well or make sense to Eve. For starters when Eve went back to the mansion, to get the brooch Julian had won for her, he didn't remember the brooch or winning it for her. Julian usually had a good memory when it came to things that happened in there relationship. He could even recall things from their first date. Then Julian had accused her of stealing the brooch, thinking it was real. However, with his wealthy upbringing he could tell the difference between a real brooch and a fake one from a mile away.

Then there was Julian planning a Mediterranean cruise for the two of them. For two years, she and Julian had talked about going to Paris. It had been a dream of theirs. They did talk about going to some other countries in Europe later, but Paris was going to be their first and big stop. It seemed strange that Julian would plan a Mediterranean cruise, when they planned on Paris. Not that Eve would mind taking a Mediterranean cruise.

Then there was Julian giving Eve a hard time about her long hours at the hospital. Julian had never once complained about her being a busy doctor before. It was one of the things he loved about her. When they got back together two year ago, he adapted to the life of a doctor's husband very well. He was always incredibly support of her and singing her praises. She never even got that kind of support from T.C., even when they were married. Now why all of a sudden was Julian complaining about Eve being a busy doctor?

Then there was Julian trying to force himself on her at Kay's bridal shower. In the entire time that Eve had known Julian, he had never once tried to rape anyone. He had tried to come on to her when he was the old Julian, but had never forced himself on her like he had. He never even raped Theresa in Bermuda. Even when Liz had lied about Julian raping her all those years ago and Julian thought that he had raped her, Eve had trouble believing it was true. Eve also knew how hard it was for Julian to watch his father abusing his mother Katherine when he was growing up, and how hard it was for him to learn later that Alistair had raped her. So it didn't make any sense that he would do that.

Then there was Julian's jealousy over T.C., and the way he had reacted when they broke up. This was not the first time Julian had reason to be jealous, so why did he choose to become all mean and nasty to her now?

Then there was Julian all of a sudden deliberately trying to emulate Alistair. Julian hated Alistair for all the pain he had caused him, Eve, and their families. Just weeks before she and Julian started having problems, Alistair had sent lions to try to kill Julian's daughter Fancy. Julian was furious with Alistair for that. Alistair had caused Julian nothing but pain his entire life. Alistair had abused Julian when he was growing up, forced his mother Katherine to abandon their family, kept Eve and him apart, and kidnapped their son. Now Julian was using Alistair as a role model. That didn't make any sense to her either.

Julian had eventually stood up to Alistair for the abuse he had suffered. Eve knew that when people who were abused as children realized what their abuser did was wrong, they usually don't start emulating them.

Julian wasn't even this bad when he was the 'Old Julian.' Then, it was because of Alistair's corruption. Now that Alistair's dead, Julian was worse? Something didn't add up.

The truth was ever since the hospital fair on the wharf last summer, when Julian first started regressing, she had a strange gut feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right with him. At first, she had chalked it up to his behavior, but that didn't seem to be it. Over time the feeling was growing stronger and stronger.

Eve had tried to think of any warning signs, that she had missed, to Julian's recent behavior and there were none. Ever since Julian had changed and came back into her life, three years ago, he had been nothing loving, gentle, kind, and considerate. Even when they first met all those years ago, he was the same way. For awhile she had tried to convince herself that Julian had put on an act, but she knew in her heart that wasn't true. She wondered maybe he was more vulnerable then she realized, or maybe she had pushed him over the edge with her tending to T.C...

She finished washing the last dish and went into the living room, to leave for the hospital. However, when she got to the living room, she saw T.C. sitting on the couch looking at the floor with his hands folded. He looked upset.

"T.C., is everything alright," asked Eve.

"No, everything is not alright. Simone is out with that degenerate woman, Rae again. This lifestyle of hers is disgusting. I can't seem to get her to see that."

"You didn't argue with her again, did you?" Eve groaned.

"Of course I did. Someone has to get her to see what she's doing is wrong."

Eve couldn't believe how transparent T.C. was being. "This lifestyle of hers is not wrong. I thought you said you understood."

"Well I don't. You know this is all, your fault."

"My fault!!??"

"Yes, your fault. If you hadn't abandoned us, she wouldn't have felt the need to become a lesbian."

Eve was annoyed by this. One minute T.C. understood about Simone's lifestyle and her past, and the next he didn't. Either way she wasn't going to pay attention to this. "Look," she said to him. "I don't have time for this. I have to get to work."

"Don't you walk away from me!" T.C. grabbed Eve by her arms and then slapped her across the face, causing her to lose her balance and then fall on the floor. She looked up at him in shock, not believe what he just did. Then T.C. got on the floor pinning her down and began punching and hitting her, all over her face, arms, and her torso.

"Please T.C., stop it," she cried. She had tears in her eyes as she squirmed to get away. She never felt so frightened. It was like T.C. was possessed. She tried to pull away and managed to a little bit, but T.C. pulled her down and she landed on her stomach and T.C. began punching her back. With every hit, she cried in distressed.

"Can't you ever do anything right around here? You're nothing but a godless whore."

Eve tried to get away again and this time managed to get out from his grip and stood up. T.C. got up too, and then pushed her against the wall. Then he lunged at her again and pushed her onto the floor where he began kicking her with his feet and hitting with her his cane.

Finally she was able to get away again, and ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She couldn't believe what T.C. had just done. She knew she couldn't stay there anymore, and had to leave. So she quickly packed up all of her things. She shoved all of her clothes and things into her suitcases, as fast as she could. Then ten minutes later, when she was all packed, she went downstairs and went out the front door and got in her car and drove away from the Russell house and away from T.C..


End file.
